one shots
by fanngirl
Summary: my naru/tachi oneshots put together. they all will be different ratings
1. rock paper scissors

disclaimer: i own nothing

* * *

"Lets go Sasuke we're going to be late.' yelled sakura

"i'm not going he cheated"

sakura then let out a sigh as she remembered exactly what happened between sasuke and his brother , itachi,

**~Flash back~**

sakura stood in the far corner watching both men fighting over the young blonde boy cause they both wanted him.

both uchihas were going to fight to the death until naruto interrupted and said "in stead of killing each other how about a game of rock paper scissors the first person to win 2 out of 3 gets me."

the brothers liked the idea so they played and in the end Itachi won and sasuke being the sore loser he was about to fight until sakura grabbed him and pulled him away

**~flash back end~**

" Sasuke come on lets go."

sasuke still ignored her

"fine no visiting naruto at all."

at this sasuke quickly got up and ran out yelling to sakura "i forgot you can always stop a wedding."

sasuke then grinned as he ran across the street into the church.

sakura the muttered to herself saying " its going to be a long day.'

she then heard itachi yell 'LET GO OF MY NARUTO, SASUKE."

Sakura then sighed once again as she walked to go get her friend out of this mess before he got killed

* * *

A/N: i plan to throw my one shots for my naru/tachi stories in this thing so please tell me if its a good idea thanks please review


	2. punishment

disclaimer: i own nothing

summary: in this one shot naruto does something wrong and now has to take the punishment for it XD

* * *

"NARUTO GET OVER HERE"

"yes, itachi" *naruto rocks back and forth on the heel of his feet*

"Did you do this" *itachi holds up a scroll*

"if it was wrong then no, if it was good then yes"

" so you did do it"

"sorry" *pouts*

"okay, but you now you have to be punished." *smiles devilishly*

*naruto backs away*

Itachi the tackles naruto and grabs naruto's wrists and holds them above him. naruto then began to squirm under itachi but then stopped when he felt itachi's arousal on his thigh

naruto then gave in and began to kiss itachi

as itacihi explored naruto's mouth naruto couldn't help but moan.

when the seperated to breath itachi panted out " your wearin to much."

naruto then complied and began to undress as did itachi

when both were naked itachi began to nibble at naruto's ear loving how the blonde boy would moan out itachi then trailed butterfly kisses down to naruto's nipples where he sucked on one and pinched the other. after a few seconds itachi made his way to naruto's member and licked off the precum that was already dripping out.

naruto moaned out as he felt itachi lick him and almost came he then growled out "stop teasing me "

Itachi then moved his mouth away from naruto's member and said " don't you remeber this is your punishment." and with that he engulfed naruo't member with his mouth and began to suck on the younger boy.

as itachi was sucking on naruto he put his fingers near the other boys mouth and naruto understood and began to suck on each one until all three fingers were coated with his siliva and itachi began to prepare naruto beginning with one finger and pushing it in and out then he placed in two fingers and started to scissor inside naruto the placed in a third finger and stretched him to the point where itachi thought was good enough.

itachi then removed his mouth from naruto's member and head the boy whimper at ther loss and pulled out is fingers and spread the precum that was already dripping from hiss cock all over and felt his cock twich in anticipation. he then pressed it into naruto's entrance pushing slowly until his entire cock was buried inside the younger boy.

naruto then wiggled showing itachi to begin thrust in and out starting off slowly and gettin faster and faster. when itachi heard naruto moan out " oh god hit ahh there ahh ahgain ahh mm ahh." so itachi thrusted again hitting naruto's sweet spot each time.

itachi then grabbed naruto's negleted member and began to pump it in sync with his thrusting and soon naruto was close to his climax he moaned out itachi's name and came hard into the mans waiting hand. Itaci felt naruto's mucles tighten around him so he soon spilled his seed inside naruo moaning out his lover's name aswell.

itachi then pulled out of naruto and layed next to the younger boy and heard narto pant out " if ahhh this is how i'll be punished ahhh each time i won't mind." itachi then smirked and pulled naruto in close and both men fell asleep in each others arms

* * *

A/N: so how was this one shot origonally i planned to leave out the sex scene so please review


	3. theif

A/N: please review

Disclaimer i own nothing natha zip hope you like this short story

* * *

naruto fell to his knee's as he watched the retreating figure he lifted his left arm.

stretching out his hand to reach him, the man who took every thing when he left.

that dark day.

tears slid down his face.

as he thought what went wrong that day.

the last thing that man said broke his heart.

that sentence running in his mind.

_he can help me reach my goal,...bye_

naruto opens his eyes.

as he felt a hand on his shoulder

and heard the vocie say

_can you stay strong, can you go on,_

naruto closed his eyes tighter.

_don't waste your whole life trying to take back what was taken away_

then opened then and looked up

wipping the tears from his eyes

he turned to his lover as said

_he was like my brother_

itachi held naruto closer

_I know_

there he stood holding his crying lover while thinking

_foolish brother he may be mine but you still stole part of him_

* * *

A/n: so what do ya think i got depressed so i felt like writing something like this hope its good


	4. sad

Disclaimer i own nothing except for some brownie which are really good now why are you reading this and not the story

* * *

as naruto fell to the floor watching his once lover walk away he looked through his tear stained eyes thinking of the name that will haunt his thoughts till the end of time_ 'itachi'_

naruto couldn't believe the one man who promised to love him and only him had finally walked away. leaving him behind just like what the others did_ ' how could he.. why... am i that worthless... unwanted' _

thoughts like this kept replaying in his mind **tears **they flowed down his face and as he sat there pondering the thoughts that went through his mind he heard a noise behind his and saw his beloved daughter.

_'she heard' _he thought and went to pick her up and hugged up and told her " kristy he loves you don't cry be strong " naruto then kissed his daughter on her forehead and whispered her loving words.

11 years then passed as naruto took care of his and itachi's daughter by himself there when she goto her heart broken and needed advise kristy loved her dad but thought the man her other father had tooken something and needed to have back.

naruto had become a singer since the few years that went by so that he was able to support his daughter. he was a top singer and many were in love with him but he could care any less.

so for kristy to help her dad out she went out in search of her father. it had taken her 7 months to get a lead on where he was and the news teared her apart even more than she had ever been she had found out that her father Itachi had died 9 years ago of cancer.

the night of one of naruto's major concerts kristy had decided to tell him of what she had found out about her other father.

naruto was sitting quietly looking at a letter he always stared at before any concert when he looked up and saw his daughter he then asked her " whats wrong dear" she was quiet about it first then she asked " do you know what happened to my other father."

naruto turned away before saying " yeah" his daughter then asked " what happened" naruto then let a few tears fall as he laughed slightly as he said " he had found out that he had cancer and well he had to much pride he told me" naruto then turned away before continueing " he told me he didn't want me to watch him die slowly and he wanted me to remember him as he was at first i hated it but then i realised he was right i couldn't live to see him die slowly and do nothing but watch.'

kristy then turned to him and asked " why didn't we go to his funeral." naruto then smiled as he said " we did remember when i said a uncle you never met died well it was your father, i was going to tell you but when i saw you crying for someone you had no clue about i couldn't break your heart even more to tell you that it was your father."

naruto and his daughter then hugged briefly and naruto wiped his tears away kissed his littlel girls head and went out to do the concert.

as kristy was watching from the t.v. she looked shocked and she heard her fathers next song.

_**There's a moment in time  
And it's stuck in my mind  
Way back, when we were just kids**_

Cause your eyes told the tale  
Of an act of betrayal  
I knew that somebody did

Oh, waves of time  
Seem to wash away  
The scenes of our crimes  
But for you this never ends

Can you stay strong?  
Can you go on?  
Kristy are you doing okay?  
A rose that won't bloom  
Winter's kept you  
Don't waste your whole life trying  
To get back what was taken away

Though the marks on your dress  
Had been neatly repressed  
I knew that something was wrong  
And I should have spoke out  
And I'm so sorry now  
I didn't know  
Cause we were so young

Oh, clouds of time  
Seem to rain on  
Innocence left behind  
And it never goes away

Can you stay strong?  
Can you go on?  
Kristy are you doing okay?  
A rose that won't bloom  
Winter's kept you  
Don't waste your whole life trying  
To get back what was taken away

Oh, clouds of time  
Seem to rain on  
Innocence left behind  
And it never goes away  
It never goes away

Can you stay strong?  
Can you go on?  
Kristy are you doing okay?  
A rose that won't bloom  
Winter's kept you  
Don't waste your whole life trying  
To get back what was taken away

Don't waste your whole life trying  
To get back what was taken away

_kristy then began to cry some where in the middle of the song and turned away and smiled at her father as he walked in._

* * *

A/N: so how was it to stupid i know it was one of those on the spot writings well hope you liked it please review


End file.
